In general, the muscle of a body is developed through shrink training. On the other hand, the muscle is loosened and degenerates if it is not shrunk and remains at the state of relaxation. Similarly, the muscles of a perineum may be developed through shrink training. However, the perineum muscle is loosened and degenerates in the end if it continues to be at the state of relaxation. As for the shrink training of the perineum muscle, many experts like Dr. Kegel of America and so on have argued that, if the muscles around the perineum is shrunk and relaxed repeatedly, many diseases, for example, erection deficiency, urinary incontinence, melancholia, impatience, climacteric symptom, migraine, and chronic constipation may be cured as well as sexual ability may be enhanced. And, they have introduced the shrink training of the perineum muscles as excellent way to overcome many diseases like the above. Further, recently, even ordinary persons who are not proficient in the medical field have appreciated the effect of the shrink training of the perineum muscle.
However, there is a problem that, when a person does the shrink training of the perineum muscle, the other muscles like the femur muscle and so on may be shrunk together so that the perineum muscle cannot be shrunk as mush as he/she wants. Accordingly, recently, in order to overcome the problem like the above, many devices for helping the shrink training of the perineum muscle have been introduced and used. According to these devices, the user may do shrink training for the perineum muscle by inserting a cone into the anus or the vagina and by shrinking the muscle of the portion pressed by the cone. However, these insertion type devices have the weak points that the user may feel uncomfortable in training as well as humiliated or filthy so that he/she does not like to use them. And, despite the above weak points, because the goods to replace the devices like the above have not been introduced until now, these insertion type implements have been utilized only for curing the urinary incontinence.
And, not only the perineum shrink training is too monotonous but also the user may not visually watch the shrink or the relaxation degree of the perineum muscle. Accordingly, because there is no choice but to do a monotonous training repeatedly only with his/her will, the user may not keep doing the training even if he/she knows that the shrink training is very helpful for health.